Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices having recently attracted attention as display devices employ organic light-emitting diodes (OLED) that emit light by themselves and, thus, have great advantages such as high response speed, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and a large viewing angle.
In such organic light-emitting display devices, sub pixels including an organic light-emitting diode are arranged in a matrix and brightness of the sub pixels selected by a scan signal is controlled on the basis of gray scales of data.
In such organic light-emitting display devices, circuit elements such as an organic light-emitting diode and a driving transistor in each sub pixel have specific characteristics (such as a threshold voltage or mobility).
The circuit elements in each sub pixel degrade with extension of a driving time and, thus, the characteristics thereof may vary. The luminance characteristic of the sub pixel can be changed with variation in the characteristics.
Therefore, techniques of sensing and compensating for the characteristics of the circuit elements in each sub pixel have been developed. A driving transistor, a switching transistor, a sensing transistor, and a storage capacitor are disposed in each sub pixel. This structure is also referred to as a “3T1C” structure.
Driving of the switch transistor and the sensing transistor in each sub pixel requires scan drivers that generate a scan signal and a sensing signal, thereby causing a problem with an increase in manufacturing cost.
A GIP (Gate In Panel) technique of directly mounting scan drivers for supplying a scan signal and a sensing signal on a display panel has been developed. This technique has a problem in that a bezel area (BA) increases when the number of scan drivers increases.